zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
We Are One
Crickets chirping, stars shining on the clear sky and lanterns burning brightly Tonight, I can see how summer is not too far away I´m on a walk outside with my darling of a rabbit A nightly stroll at a park in downtown, which is very close to the forest It´s summer soon, I can feel it for how it´s only getting warmer Just like warmth, love is also in the air here In the shorts and tied flannel shirt you wear, you look so wonderful Just like you do in your summer dress, bikini or workout attire, I love them all Holding hands, we stop by a river there and enjoy the scenery A marvelous sight worth sharing with someone as beautiful as Judy The lanterns and the lightning by the riverside help in creating such a romantic atmosphere Holding my wife close, we both enjoy the peace and harmony of nature in this place You turn to me with a joyful, loving spark in your eyes While holding a primrose I recently picked for you in your soft paws It´s your favorite flower in your favorite color, which happens to be purple Not to mention it´s fitting, for that flower is a symbol of young love And that is what has been brewing for a long time between us I´ve never met a girl like you during any of my years To me, you represent the value of friendship, teamwork and trust And fighting for what´s truly important inside one´s heart You´re beautiful from both inside and outside, and even sexy whenever you want to be But also so appealingly kind and adorable, like a long-eared Snow White It´s no secret why you´re the kind of woman I´m attracted to There isn´t an adventure in the world I wouldn´t share with you As we stand by the riverbank, I see our reflections shine brightly on the water Adjusting my tie, I hold you in my arms and place my paw on your soft ear You look demurely at me as I let your paw pet the orange fur on my cheeks Just another sign of the affectionate chemistry we share as soul mates I always go to the movies with you, as well as romantic dinners and helping you on the force Buying you the gifts you like the best, just like how I love anything you bake for me I love it how you let me hold your hand every time we sleep together at night And how you get to rest your head and arms around my chest We won´t let any failures keep us down in life, for we just keep going Our bond is light-hearted and amiable, but also strong, committed and caring As we sit down by the grass, you drip your bare feet on the river´s water gracefully In the moonlight, your bunny face looks even more lovely There´s only one world we live in it, but together, we´re not afraid to face its problems As long as we respect, encourage and cherish each other as the years pass I cup your chin with my paw, feeling the wonderful, attractive scent on your fur The doe surrenders herself to her husband´s arms as I hold you by the waist, pulling you closer Your nose is twitching, and on your face is a most heartwarming smile Every time I see that, it looks like it´s a window to the heaven itself from there A petal from the flower you hold falls into the water, very close to our reflection Even from there one can see how both of us are full of emotion I can hear your quiet heartbeat as I get closer to your fluffy face Smiling, you close your eyes and let me give you a sweet little kiss To you, my arms and heart will always be like your castle A place of untold warmth, peace and love Cuddling each other snugly, we just sit by the riverbank and look at the stars My paws on your chest, I hear nothing but the occasional sounds from the wilderness While your ears are down, I cradle them softly with your paw around my neck You kiss me too, calling me honey and your dear Nick Not many mammals in the world get to experience love this genuine Prey and predator in love, maybe this is what nature did intend it to become You and I are always bound together by love, understanding and affection We´re not two, but we are one. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:Romantic fics Category:Fanon stories Category:Oneshots